Protein kinases (PK) are enzymes that catalyze the phosphorylation of hydroxyl groups of tyrosine, serine, and threonine residues of proteins. Many aspects of cell life such as cell growth, differentiation, proliferation, cell cycle and survival, depend on protein kinase activities. Furthermore, abnormal protein kinase activity has been related to a host of disorders such as cancer and inflammation. Therefore, there is a great deal of effort directed to identifying ways to modulate protein kinase activities.
Growth factor receptors with PTK activity are known as receptor tyrosine kinases (“RTKs”). They comprise a large family of transmembrane receptors with diverse biological activity. At present, at least nineteen distinct subfamilies of RTKs have been identified. Examples of RTKs subfamily include VEGFR-1, VEGFR-2, Flt-3 c-Kit and PDGFR.
In addition to the RTKs, there also exists a family of entirely intracellular PTKs called “non-receptor tyrosine kinases” or “cellular tyrosine kinases”. This latter designation, abbreviated “CTK”, will be used herein. CTKs do not contain extracellular and transmembrane domains. At present, over 24 CTKs in 11 subfamilies (Src, Frk, Btk, Csk, Abl, Zap70, Fes/Fps, Fak, Jak and Ack) have been identified. The Src subfamily appear so far to be the largest group of CTKs and includes Src, Yes, Fyn, Lyn, Lck, Blk, Hck, Fgr and Yrk. For a more detailed discussion of CTKs, see Bolen, Oncogene, 1993, 8:2025-2031.
Chronic myeloid leukaemia (CML) is a stem cell disease characterized by an increased production and accumulation of clonal BCR-ABL-positive cells in haematopoietic tissues. Treatment of CML has been greatly enhanced by the development of Imatinib mesylate, a specific inhibitor of the BCR-ABL tyrosine kinase. However, relapse occurs, mainly as a result of the outgrowth of leukemic subclones with imatinib-resistant BCR-ABL mutations. Dasatinib, an second generation BCR-ABL inhibitor that targets most imatinib-resistant BCR-ABL mutations, induces hematologic and cytogenetic responses in patients with CML or Ph-positive ALL who cannot tolerate or are resistant to imatinib. In addition to inhibiting BCR-ABL, dasatinib has been reported to block activities of the SFKs, Lyn and Src on human prostate cancer cells (Nam, S., et al., Cancer Res 2005, 2005, 65 (20), 9185-9188.

Elucidation of the complex and multifactorial nature of various diseases that involve multiple pathogenic pathways and numerous molecular components suggests that multi-targeted therapies may be advantageous over mono-therapies. Recent combination therapies with two or more agents for many such diseases in the areas of oncology, infectious disease, cardiovascular disease and other complex pathologies demonstrate that this combinatorial approach may provide advantages with respect to overcoming drug resistance, reduced toxicity and, in some circumstances, a synergistic therapeutic effect compared to the individual components.
Certain cancers have been effectively treated with such a combinatorial approach; however, treatment regimes using a cocktail of cytotoxic drugs often are limited by dose limiting toxicities and drug-drug interactions. More recent advances with molecularly targeted drugs have provided new approaches to combination treatment for cancer, allowing multiple targeted agents to be used simultaneously, or combining these new therapies with standard chemotherapeutics or radiation to improve outcome without reaching dose limiting toxicities. However, the ability to use such combinations currently is limited to drugs that show compatible pharmacologic and pharmacodynamic properties. In addition, the regulatory requirements to demonstrate safety and efficacy of combination therapies can be more costly and lengthy than corresponding single agent trials. Once approved, combination strategies may also be associated with increased costs to patients, as well as decreased patient compliance owing to the more intricate dosing paradigms required.
In the field of protein and polypeptide-based therapeutics it has become commonplace to prepare conjugates or fusion proteins that contain most or all of the amino acid sequences of two different proteins/polypeptides and that retain the individual binding activities of the separate proteins/polypeptides. This approach is made possible by independent folding of the component protein domains and the large size of the conjugates that permits the components to bind their cellular targets in an essentially independent manner. Such an approach is not, however, generally feasible in the case of small molecule therapeutics, where even minor structural modifications can lead to major changes in target binding and/or the pharmacokinetic/pharmacodynamic properties of the resulting molecule.
Histone acetylation is a reversible modification, with deacetylation being catalyzed by a family of enzymes termed histone deacetylases (HDACs). HDAC's are represented by X genes in humans and are divided into four distinct classes (J Mol Biol, 2004, 338:1, 17-31). In mammalians class I HDAC's (HDAC1-3, and HDAC8) are related to yeast RPD3 HDAC, class 2 (HDAC4-7, HDAC9 and HDAC10) related to yeast HDA1, class 4 (HDAC11), and class 3 (a distinct class encompassing the sirtuins which are related to yeast Sir2).
Csordas, Biochem. J., 1990, 286: 23-38 teaches that histones are subject to post-translational acetylation of the, ε-amino groups of N-terminal lysine residues, a reaction that is catalyzed by histone acetyl transferase (HAT1). Acetylation neutralizes the positive charge of the lysine side chain, and is thought to impact chromatin structure. Indeed, access of transcription factors to chromatin templates is enhanced by histone hyperacetylation, and enrichment in underacetylated histone H4 has been found in transcriptionally silent regions of the genome (Taunton et al., Science, 1996, 272:408-411). In the case of tumor suppressor genes, transcriptional silencing due to histone modification can lead to oncogenic transformation and cancer.
Several classes of HDAC inhibitors currently are being evaluated by clinical investigators. The first FDA approved HDAC inhibitor is Suberoylanilide hydroxamic acid (SAHA, ZOLINZA®) for the treatment of cutaneous T-cell lymphoma (CTCL). Other HDAC inhibitors include hydroxamic acid derivatives, PXD101 and LAQ824, are currently in the clinical development. In the benzamide class of HDAC inhibitors, MS-275, MGCD0103 and CI-994 have reached clinical trials. Mourne et al. (Abstract #4725, AACR 2005), demonstrate that thiophenyl modification of benzamides significantly enhance HDAC inhibitory activity against HDAC 1.
Recent advances suggest that HDAC inhibitors in combination with other targeted agents may provide advantageous results in the treatment of cancer. For example, co-treatment with SAHA significantly increased EGFR2 antibody trastuzumab-induced apoptosis of BT-474 and SKBR-3 cells and induced synergistic cytotoxic effects against the breast cancer cells (Bali, Clin. Cancer Res., 2005, 11, 3392). HDAC inhibitors, such as SAHA, have demonstrated synergistic antiproliferative and apoptotic effects when used in combination with gefitinib in head and neck cancer cell lines, including lines that are resistant to gefitinib monotherapy (Bruzzese et al., Proc. AACR, 2004). Pretreating gefitinib resistant cell lines with the HDAC inhibitor, MS-275, led to a growth-inhibitory and apoptotic effect of gefitinib similar to that seen in gefitinib-sensitive NSCLC cell lines including those harboring EGFR mutations (Witta S. E., et al., Cancer Res, 2006, 66:2, 944-50). The HDAC inhibitor PXD101 has been shown to act synergistically to inhibit proliferation with the EGFR1 inhibitor TARCEVA® (erlotinib) (WO2006082428A2). Synergy between NVP-LAQ824 and imatinib mesylate was demonstrated against BCR/ABL-expressing K562 myeloid leukemia cell lines. (Weisberg et al., Leukemia. 2004, 18, 1951).
Current therapeutic regimens of the types described above attempt to address the problem of drug resistance by the administration of multiple agents. However, the combined toxicity of multiple agents due to off-target side effects as well as drug-drug interactions often limit the effectiveness of this approach. Moreover, it often is difficult to combine compounds having differing pharmacokinetics into a single dosage form, and the consequent requirement of taking multiple medications at different time intervals leads to problems with patient compliance that can undermine the efficacy of the drug combinations. In addition, the health care costs of combination therapies may be greater than for single molecule therapies. Moreover, it may be more difficult to obtain regulatory approval of a combination therapy since the burden for demonstrating activity/safety of a combination of two agents may be greater than for a single agent. (Dancey J & Chen H, Nat. Rev. Drug Dis., 2006, 5:649). The development of novel agents that target multiple therapeutic targets selected not by virtue of cross reactivity, but through rational design will help improve patient outcome while avoiding these limitations. Thus, enormous efforts are still directed to the development of selective anti-cancer drugs as well as to new and more efficacious combinations of known anti-cancer drugs.